Where the life leads
by WolfyWolfy32
Summary: At 16, Sakura Haruno receives a likely fatal mission from the Hokage Tsunade. She receives something that makes her almost invincible before she leaves. Does she come back? Alive and well? Sorry Ch5 isn't typed yet. It is written.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning and returning

Where the life leads 

_4 years after the Chuunin Exams… Sasuke hasn't returned and Orochimaru isn't dead._

"Here, Haruno, Tsunade-dono wanted me to give this to you," said Genma, scratching his chin, and looking dully at her. She was sitting on top of a roof, just staring out into no where. She turned her emotionless glare to him. He handed her a scroll. He wanted to wait until she opened it before he left. He had a funny feeling. A very _funny_ feeling. He sat down beside her and watched her out of the corner of his eye. She opened it, and reeled back in surprise as a brown cloud of smoke appeared and covered her face. He chuckled and handed her a handkerchief. She scowled at him and raveled the scroll back up, before accepting the hanky. She rubbed it all over her face. His eyebrows raised as he saw her after look. She handed the hanky to him and lifted an eyebrow.

"What is it Genma?" she asked, putting the scroll in her mouth so she could dig into her pockets to find a mirror. He put a hand on top of hers. She looked up. "What?"

"Yo-your hair, Sakura-chan," he mumbled, looking away and scratching the back of his head. What was the hokage thinking? Why did she turn Sakura's hair brown? Sakura pulled a mirror put of her many pockets and looked into it. She squeaked lightly, holding in all the emotions she felt. _Why the fuck is my hair brown? Oh, I am so going to kill Tsunade for this!_ She stood, shoving the scroll in her pocket and the mirror back into it's spot. Genma stood up with her, and held her in her spot. "Sakura, you are not to confront Tsunade-dono, by her orders, I apologize."

"But my hair, my beautiful hair is brown," she said, overly calmly compared to what she felt. She pushed past Genma, but stopped. She had to follow her superior's orders; she couldn't let emotions control her. She rubbed her eyes, and nodded.

In a puff of smoke, she appeared in her deserted condo and walked over to the couch. She jumped on it and laid there. She, slowly, pulled out the scroll, and opened it to read its contents. She gasped, softly, and tears of pure silence rolled down her cheeks.

In a few minutes, she was over it and stood up. She rubbed her finger across her lip in thought. This was an S rank mission, one many had tried to do before and had failed. They were tortured to death and left at the doorsteps of their families in pieces in a small black box. No wonder Tsunade had drowned her pink hair in brown. Sakura ran to her room and piled weapons on her body; everywhere she could fit them. She hoped she wouldn't die from this mission. This was one of the missions, she had hoped never to receive.

The scroll had wanted her to go to the hospital, before she left. She was told to meet in a surgical room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had been strapped down in minutes; Tsunade had ordered her to. She was there and watching as Sakura stared emotionlessly at the tan ceiling. Blackness consumed Sakura as she fell out of consciousness by a needle in her arm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura could feel the pain in her head or on her face somewhere. She knew it was inside and outside pain she was feeling. She couldn't pick up what had hurt the most. She opened one eye and looked around, she gasped as pain shot her when she opened her other eye. Her left eye hurt liked heaven and hell colliding. She gasped, trying to stop from screaming from the pain. She sat up, tried to scratch at her eye's pain, but all she was doing was crushing and opening her hand in a fist and not. Her right eye blinked unaligned with her left. It took her a few minutes, after she put down her hand, to get her blinking in line. Her left still hurt, but she could feel the pain seeping away. She widened her eyes as she saw, distant people watching her from behind.

"It is called the Shugengan," said a male voice, Sakura didn't recognize it. "It allows you to see everything and everyone, you can copy peoples' moves and use them as your own. You can torture someone by snapping their bones and making them bleed uncontrollably without looking at them. Read the scroll and accomplish the mission." A short pause. "You will succeed." She didn't question the voice, but just sat there and observed her hands. She disappeared in a 'poof.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She reappeared in her bedroom, and finished stocking up in the weapons. Before she slipped on the half face cover, she looked into the mirror, and stared into _her_ Shugengan. The outward of her pupil was light blue, farther in it changed into a little white. Meeting the white were four bright green and yellow cylinders that circled around the pupil and then red was directly against the indigo pupil.

She slipped on the black half mask, and her ANBU mask that resembled a cat with tiger strips in gold.

When she completely finished dressing and storing, she disappeared through the gates of Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_8 years after Sakura went on the S ranked mission and 7 years after a mass murder involving 200 civilians and the entire village… _

The two ANBU ninjas walked, precisely, through the tall, over grown forest of Konoha. It was the middle of the night and they were to go to the water village, and pick up a woman. The water village was where the mass murder took place years back.

"Still kills me inside how no now stopped the killer or knew who it was," whispered one brown haired ANBU, adjusting his right arm guard. "Or even what he looked like, or if it was a he or a she, or if it was a group of villains."

"There were reports of seeing an odd woman walking through the forests toward Mist," said the other with silver hair.

"So?" Silver haired rolled his eyes from under the mask.

"She appeared out of nowhere and landed in a lake near the chuunin's home. Then she walked out of the water and right past him and his family towards Mist."

"How did the chuunin know it was a she? I heard about that report, and others said 'she' was wearing a heavy black cloak."

"Don't be stupid Genma," said the silver haired, shaking his head in the other's shame. "When you get wet, your clothes stick to your body." Genma nodded, solemnly, and motioned for them to speed up. They jumped into the trees and sped, adding chakra to their feet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_5 in the morning, a few minutes before the ANBU arrive…_

"Sachi?" asked the woman, looking at her four-year old son. He looked up at her, from under his half mask. She was wearing an ANBU mask and a half mask over that.

"Yes, Mama Ruka?" he asked, picking up his backpack. She slipped it on over her coat, and slipped a white mask over his face.

"We still have a few minutes before the Jounins show up." She adjusted the cloaks she was wearing, and smelled the one of her lover.

"What about the swords, mother?" he asked, pointing to the large objects, thoroughly wrapped up in bindings.

"Well," she whispered in a playful tone to him, slipping on another backpack. "We will just have to make the Jounins carry them." Sachi giggled and turned to face the two ANBU before they landed. He waved at them and smiled under his mask. His mother clasped his hand with hers.

"Nice weather isn't it?" asked the silver haired as Genma studied the area.

"It's fair, but it is a pity that the blossoms won't bloom," she answered, that was a password. She looked down at Sachi and nodded her head. The little boy ran to the weapons and handed them to the ANBU. "I wasn't expecting for ANBU ninjas, I thought she would only send Jounins for me."

"Will the little boy be coming with us?" asked Genma, placing the heavy weapons on his back.

"Yes, he will," she said, interrupting the boy before he spoke. "Shh…" She silenced him, and held onto his hand again, as they began to walk into the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_An hour later, Sachi fell asleep in his mother's arms._

"How old is he?" asked Genma, feeling desperate for some conversation; the silence was killing him… and so was the weight on his back. He needed a distraction.

"He is four years old in counting," she whispered, studying the back of the silver haired. Genma was behind her and Sachi. She smiled slightly. "Looks just like his father, but doesn't act like him very much."

Silence. "So how is Konoha?" she asked, softly, looking into the head of the person in front of her. She knew who he was. It was Kakashi, and the one behind her was Genma.

"Konoha has had its rough times and easy times," said Kakashi, turning his head slightly. Genma was making eye contact with him.

"I can't wait to show Sachi the place I was born in," she whispered, showing a tinge of her excitement. "I can't wait to see hokage!" She smirked bigger. Genma raised an eyebrow, sensing the change in the atmosphere: from negative to positive. Kakashi took out Icha Icha Paradise and began reading. "Has there been any new hokages, since Tsunade become one?" The two men looked at her; she was looking at Sachi in her arms.

"Been two more…" started Genma, trailing off and looking at his surroundings again. He thought he saw someone watching them.

"But the fifth was brutally murdered by the Akatsuki about five years ago," continued Kakashi, looking forward, he jumped over a large tree root and turned around to assist the woman. She jumped over almost without moving at all. Sachi sighed and turned in his mother's arms. "What is your name?"

"You may call me, Ruka, and I already know your names," said Ruka, moving a black hair from Sachi's mask. "Tell me who died and who is the newer hokage."

"Shizune, the protégé of Tsunade, and now Naruto is the sixth hokage," whispered Genma, swearing (cussing) under his breath. There was someone following them, and watching over them. Kakashi looked at Genma, suspiciously, and Ruka glared at him.

"Watch your words, Genma," she ordered, still smirking under her mask. Her dull eyes scanned his body and turned back to follow Kakashi. "No more speaking."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_5 hours later, only an hour away from Konoha…_

"Mama!" complained Sachi, walking beside Kakashi and watching his moves.

"Yes, Sachi?" Ruka asked calmly, not a hint of the irritation she felt. The hidden weapons under the cloaks she was wearing were murder; she had to use a little of her chakra just to stay on her feet.

"Can I ask him a question?" he asked, pointing to Kakashi. She raised an eyebrow slightly and started to smirk under her mask.

"Go ahead," she said, calmly, stopping and turning to face Genma. Sachi pulled Kakashi down to his level by pulling on his arm.

"Can you take me to the bathroom?" he asked. The ANBU drew back, slightly with surprise. He nodded and Sachi took his hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Genma, passing Ruka.

"They'll be back in a few minutes," said Ruka, patting him on the shoulder as he passed, and dropping her and Sachi's backpacks onto the ground with a very loud 'thud'.

"Rest here for a while," ordered Kakashi, picking up the boy and jumping away. Ruka leaned against a tree, and sighed with relief. She slid down the tree and rested with her head leaning against its bark. Genma followed suit and leaned against the same tree. She, slowly, let her subconscious control her as she fell deep into sleep. The items that had been held up by chakra under her cloaks rolled out. Genma noticed this and walked over to observe them: five different type bombs, fifteen shurikens, twenty kunais and two katanas. He raised a masked eyebrow and shrugged, he opened her bag to put the shurikens, bombs and kunais in. Inside were the rings and headbands with a scratch through their symbol, along with many unidentifiable objects and weapons. He shoved everything he could in there and attached the katanas to his back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thirty minutes later…Sachi is attempting to sneak up on Ruka; _no one_ sneaks up on Ruka._

Sachi smirked at his mother as she slept. She was aware of the fact he was about to jump on top of her. He jumped up and she swiftly caught him in her arms. This, however, caused her hood to fall, revealing black hair. She did not care, she spiraled around, glad to feel the air blowing through it.

"Are we there yet, Mama Ruka?" he asked, giggling. She smiled, softly, wishing to remove the mask from his face.

"Not yet, my sweet, another hour or less," she said to him, lifting her mask and lowering her half mask to kiss him on the head, where the mask didn't hide his black hair. She put her mask down and let go of him. She straightened her black cloak and lifted her backpack onto her back. Sachi pulled his on, and began to lead the group in the wrong direction. Kakashi picked him up and motioned the others to speed up to the gates. They had no time to lose. Well, actually they had all the time in the world to get to Konoha.

"Is Sasuke back?" asked Ruka, watching her son as he reached out to grab some leaves. Sachi drew back from the trees and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"Yes, and he has been severely punished for his actions about six years ago," said Genma, trying to keep up with Ruka. "Why do you ask?" She looked at him as she dodged around a tree in a camouflaged flash. (Non-visible to the human eye.)

"I have something to give him that's all."

"I hate Sasuke," whispered Sachi, so quietly, he thought no one could hear him.

"You know him?" asked Kakashi, probably to Sachi, but Ruka answered.

"Yes, we were friends," said Ruka, speeding up slightly at the sight of Konoha's rusty gates. She stopped, suddenly, as a thought crossed her mind. Genma crashed into her from behind, but this did not cause her to move at. Kakashi turned around from the sound, and jumped to the front of the two.

"Why did you stop?"

"Umm," she started, twiddling with a piece of her hair. "If you know where I'll be staying I'd like you to drop off Sachi, please…"

She looked up at Kakashi with one of her pleading eyes visible. He shook his head.

"I don't know where your quarters are, but he…" He paused, sighing and scratching the back of his head. "He could stay with me, until you find out where you will be staying." She smiled widely under her mask and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Then she disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Genma jumped towards Kakashi and Sachi.

"Did she say, 'sensei'?" he asked, and dodged through the rest of the forest to Kakashi's condominium.

"Yes, I believe she did," Kakashi replied, quietly, and Sachi giggled.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Sachi exclaimed, giggling even more.

"He'll like your four-year old, Kakashi," said Genma, smirking. "And your eight year old."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruka dusted off her cloak and removed her half mask, still wearing her ANBU mask. She was in front of Tsunade's office. A few jounins and chuunins in the hallway looked up and a few of them stood. She, meekly, knocked on the door. She unlatched her ANBU mask and pulled up the half mask. Her left eye remained shut as the door opened a crack. She pushed it open and entered the room. It was dark and only a light by the desk was on. She entered the room, closed the door, and went to the center of the room.

Ruka untied all of the cloaks, and dropped her bag to the floor. Seven cloaks fell to the floor and six of the cloaks were of those that once belonged to Akatsuki. She stepped out of the center and dropped the five katanas she was (still) carrying. She adjusted her arm and hand protectors to fall off. Then she stood in silence waiting for Tsunade to speak. The chair turned around to face her, but no one was in it. She opened her left eye and noticed someone with yellow. _Naruto?_

"What are you doing here? ANBU nin?" he asked, harshly, standing up. _At least he is talk first, not fight first_.

"Where is Tsunade-dono?" Ruka asked, smirking slightly, and closing her left eye. She was used to keeping her left eye closed, unless in battle. She jumped to the side as Naruto, (she guessed), attempted to attack her. He crashed through the wall, but jumped up on his feet. She walked over to him, slowly, still smirking. "Are you alright, Naruto?" The chuunins and jounins were on their feet again, watching. She reached out her hand to help him up, but jumped back, as he was about to punch her. He was staring at her neck. She tilted her head to the side in question.

"Why is your headband's symbol scratched like an Akatsuki member's?" he asked, gravely. She opened her left eye and jumped through a window as the jounins and chuunins were about to attack her. She sighed, if Tsunade were here, she would have cleared this up. She dodged stealthily as the jounins tried to keep up to make an attack. She sighed in boredom, and looked down.

There stood Tsunade yelling at a pair of genins, who could not look her in the eye. "TSUNADE!" shouted Ruka, jumping down to her, all the jounins fell on top of one another as they attempted to surround her and "protect" Tsunade. The fourth hokage turned to face Ruka.

"HOLY SHIT! SAKURA!" shouted Tsunade, stepping over the fallen jounins and running to hug Sakura. The genins ran off as a crowd of more advanced ninjas formed. Naruto stepped forward; he was glaring at Ruka.

"She's an Akatsuki member, Tsunade-dono," he said, advancing in a threatening towards Ruka. Ruka smirked and shook her head.

"The Akatsuki are dead, Naruto," she said, leaving her left eye closed. Her green eye showed uncommon warmth towards the unfriendly hokage.

"Meet me in my office, Naruto and Sakura," ordered Tsunade, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ruka followed suit and, after a few moments alone, so did Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Tsunade yelled at Naruto for stepping foot in her office, and Sakura had organized all of her "souvenirs" from her mission in front of Tsunade.

"Where is the Kusenagi and the Samehada?" asked Tsunade, touching the weapons she had only dreamed of seeing up close.

"Kusenagi?" asked Naruto, frowning. He still did not realize who she was. _Numb skull! _"You mean _the_ Kusenagi? The one that belongs to Orochimaru?"

"I was ordered to…" She stopped and looked at Tsunade for permission. She nodded and played with one of the weapons. "I was ordered to kill Orochimaru, while joining the Akatsuki, and then kill Akatsuki."

"But," mumbled Naruto, looking at the floor in shame that he did not get to do it himself.

"Naruto," she drawled slowly. "Do you remember who I am?" He looked up at her and studied her face. She had grown a bit and without the pink hair, it was not going to be obvious. In addition, the fact she was going to keep her left eye closed and she only had one green eye left. "We haven't seen each other in eight years? I'll buy you all you can eat ramen if you get it right." He perked up slightly, and placed a hand on his chin. He studied her for the longest of times, was he… no… was he checking her out? She blushed slightly, but automatically paled at the thought of Sachi's father. She was not sure if he was really dead or not. She had not double-checked like some of the others. Tsunade looked up, and set down the sword.

"For god's freaking sake Naruto!" she said, loudly, leaning over her desk. "That is Sakura Haruno! Remember? Your teammate?" Naruto widened his eyes, but did not move from his spot.

"But Sakura has pink hair, not black," he said to Tsunade as if she were stupid. She gave an aggravated sigh and shook her head. Sakura smirked, slightly, and picked up Itachi's Akatsuki cloak and her own black cloak. She slipped on both, and headed for the door. She pulled up her half mask, and changed her hair to cover her left eye.

"I am going to…" She thought for a moment almost forgetting who she was. "I am going to be around…"

Tsunade nodded. "Sakura, you must know that jounins will be watching you," said Tsunade, shuffling the papers under the weapons around. Ruka narrowed her eyes and frowned, disappearing in smoke. Tsunade sighed, and Naruto stood still glued to that spot for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked down the rows and rows of apartments, houses, and restaurants. She knew they were following her: she could sense their personal chakras. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino, that's who they were. She knew she had been marked as a missing nin once she left for the mission. However, that was not why they were following her. She was not quite sure, but Tsunade probably wanted someone to watch _her_ kuniochi for her.

She turned the corner to where Sasuke used to live. She knocked, almost timidly, on the door. She waited a few minutes and then shrugged to walk away. She would track him later. She sensed someone else's chakra. She opened her left eye and looked around without even moving.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice, walking towards Ruka. Ruka closed her eye and turned around.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, coldly, advancing one step. The person chuckled darkly.

"You can't run from me, Ruka."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R and R, please. Not following story lines. Nevertheless, things will happen in similar ways. Not all thoughts are italicized. Just the more emotional ones, or the ones I thickly agree with. Also, yen is the money type in this fan fict.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2: Sake and Akatsuki

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two

Eight years ago, after Sakura left on the mission… Three months later… 

Sakura tightened her hold on the cloak she had just bought off the street. She was going to all the bars and taverns to listen to rumors and drown in the anxiety of the whole mission. How could Tsunade expect her to do this? She chugged down the bottle of sake in front of her; it burned like hell's fire down her throat. She did not show the minor pain, she did not care. She had bigger problems.

"Did you hear?" asked the bartender to a local. She was in the land of wind, and they tended drinks to whomever they could. She rubbed her forehead. About fifty of the conversations she had listened to had started like this one and the endings were similar. She sighed, lightly.

"Hear? Hear what?" said the other larger, older male. He looked tired and worn down by the sandstorms.

"Members of Akatsuki have been spotted in the forests of the Land of Fire. It seems that they are heading to the Land of Water," said the bartender, leaning forward while polishing a glass that he had already polished. Sakura was listening intently now, wanting to hear every single breath of the word: Akatsuki.

"Hn, interesting." The old man sighed. "Let's just hope they don't bother Konoha. That place needs a break from all the fighting." Sakura paid and left the bar quickly. It would take her a while before she eve got there. How was she supposed to cross the huge water that surrounded it? Pay someone. She sighed, slipped on her half mask, and tied her headband around her neck. She could use chakra. Yes, that was what she was going to do. It seemed simple enough.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_6 months after Sakura left on the mission…_

Sakura leaned on her elbow, watching dully as people passed by drinking and slurring all their words. She had been in this water village for three months and nothing had happened. She narrowed her eyes and slipped down her half mask to drink. This place… was so boring. No one broke into fights like some of the bars she had been to. She did have to bribe this bartender though, but only with 100 yen and that was a very small amount compared to what she held. She felt the cloak slide from her legs. How much longer would she be here? She was dying of sheer boredom. _Please, I need a rumor, please! Send me something._ She sat still for a few minutes, someone leaned towards the guy next to her. They were jounin, she could tell.

"Akatsuki strikes again," said the leaning man, she searched with her eyes for the bartender. She always ordered a huge bottle of sake before leaving for the day. She wanted to get a whole gourd of sake to celebrate.

"What happened?" asked the seated one, seemingly uninterested as if he had heard it all before. She narrowed her eyes, feeling anxious with happiness.

"Oh, nothing. They have been spotted is all... In the Hidden Mist village…" His friend gave an annoyed grunt. Sakura chuckled inside. She pulled off the gourd she had on her back, (she had also bought this), that was on top of the cloak. She picked up a kunai out of her weapons pouch and slammed it in the table. That was the only way to get the attention around here, so it seemed. The bartender suddenly appeared in front of her, holding a bottle of sake.

"Yes, Miss Ruka?" he asked, she smiled, lightly, at him and handed him her gourd. She slid 100 yen over to him.

"Fill this please," she said, sweetly. He smirked at her; she was his best customer, and the oddest. Sakura never got drunk, her face reddened slightly, but her words never slurred no matter how much and what she drank. She was a perfectly sculpted statue that drank liquor.

"Of course, Miss Ruka," he replied, taking the gourds to the back. Liquor. She had a huge grin on her face, inwardly, but, outwardly, she had a very dull frowning look on her face. She made the cloak cover her legs as she felt a gentle chill. She stood up and started walking to the door. The bartender appeared and threw that gourd at her back. She turned, slightly, and caught it effortlessly. She smirked, slightly, and bowed to the bartender before disappearing in smoke. A drop of sake was sloshed on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked out from the lake she had landed in. She plugged her sake so it would not water down. She dropped her cloak and gourd on the ground, crashing down beside it and enjoying the luscious grass.

_It's always greener on the other side_, the thought flashed through her head and she looked calmly to the skies. Inside she was angry. Iruka had said it to Naruto one day, and the day after, when she and Shino had returned from a very _interesting_ mission, he would not stop chanting it. She had become as emotionless as Shino, and had waved a finger in front of Naruto's face in warning. He did not shut up, but he left her alone from the rest of the week. She knew Shino was impressed, but he did not show her.

Sakura sighed, and popped open the gourd to chug down some of the contents. She put the plug back in and slid it on her back awkwardly. She had painted her ANBU arm guards and hand guards black, so it was not obvious that she was ANBU. She let her eyes close, slightly, in timid depression. She missed her ANBU group. She missed Shino, the leader of the ANBU group. She raised her lips a little. Ino was never allowed to join the ANBU, and she was barely a jounin. This made Sakura feel like there was still justice in the world. Se sat up, and touched her cloak to feel the wetness. Another few hours, she figured. She smirked, slightly, and picked up her cloak. She jumped into the tall trees that were near and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_10 hours later…_

Sakura was about to enter the Hidden Mist Village. She opened her left eye_. Why was the mist so damn thick?_ She rolled her eyes_. Hidden Mist_ Village.

She walked forward into the mist, all the buildings looked exactly alike. Someone approached her from the shadowy part of the mist. She stopped in front of, seemingly, the man. He looked up at her; he had been staring down at the dirt road. He did not say anything as he scanned her body. She raised an eyebrow. Did he see something he liked? She inwardly shuddered, a total stranger checking her out. Ugh. That was not something she wanted or needed right now.

"I need to know where the tavern is," she said, sternly, narrowing her eyes in a amusement, and smirking, slightly. He raised a black eyebrow to her, and his somewhat blank eyes filled with similar amusement.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" he asked, calmly, he was starting to turn away to face the same way as she.

"Never too young to drink, stranger," she said to him. Was he going to lead her there? He started to walk forward, disappearing to the normal human eye. She followed, keeping her distance and watching his every move. Under the brown cloak, he was wearing, seemed to be a very muscular body. She chuckled, very softly, so not to be heard. She was surprised she had chuckled at all. She certainly never laughed, giggled, or smiled in front of others. She could see the stranger watching her, eyeing her shugengan, and trying to decipher if she was going to attack him or not.

When he stopped, she stopped directly beside him. "In there, the only way to tell it apart from the others is the bright light."

"I see," she said, shutting her shugengan, and beginning to walk away. "Thank you, dear stranger." She waved a hand behind her, sensing him walk away.

She heard him chuckle and say, "Yeah, sure. Stranger…" She shook her head, half-smiling to herself, and swung open the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later… 

"RUKA! RUKA! RUKA!" shouted the whole bar, so loud that it slightly shook. She slammed another shot glass on the table. Her opponent burped vulgarly, growling at the same time at her and fell over defeated. Twenty-five shot glasses were in front of him, sloppily placed, while she had fifty shot glasses pilled high in a pyramid shape. He was all red in the face and his words were unidentifiable. She smirked, slightly and sighed, again, bored, again. Everyone that gathered around the two disappeared into the shadows and fog of the cigarette smoke. She sighed and sipped the sake very slowly. She was close to vomiting if she drank five more gallons of it, and maybe passing out too. She opened her left eye and dragged her view around. There was a huge mirror in front of her. Three people in the blackest of shadows were staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, lifting her glare to stare at them through the mirror. She handed the bartender her gourd to fill, and he nodded as if he had done it all the time. She waited, watching the black costumed ninjas watching her.

"Here yah go Ruka!" yelled the bartender and slid the gourd across the table. She nodded, dropping a back of 200 yen on the table, and disappearing in a gray cloud.

She appeared outside the door and began to walk down the rows of black monotonous houses or whatever they really were. Her shugengan noticed, after it opened, again, the three males from the tavern following close behind. She gave a soft, aggravated sigh, not speeding up or in anyway feeling threatened.

Her shugengan could break more than human bones; she could tear down the whole village if she willed it. The first time she had done was an accident that happened in a village in the Land of Wind. The bartender would not give her a drink no matter how much she tried to bribe him. The shugengan kind of reminded her of Gaara's inner demon, Shukaku. Having barely any control over it, because of its horrendous power.

Sakura lifted her gourd to her lips, and growled inwardly as she realized that it barely had any drink in it. _I must have drunk the place dry, hah. _She focused on the three nins. She selected the middle as her victim. She smirked, slightly. _Heh, losers…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had walked through two more water villages, and was followed only by one of the nins. She knew who it was; she could tall by the blackness of his hair, the coldness of his face, and the redness of his darling sharingan. Inside she was please and happy, jumping off the walls. He was much hotter than Sasuke ever was. It was Akatsuki's Uchiha Itachi. She had finally lured them out; she must not be far from the nest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was starting to tire. It was a while before the sunrise. Could she collapse in peace? Would he try to kill her in her sleep? She smirked ever so slightly. She sped up, adding the little chakra she had left.

She dodged behind a tree, speeding up a bit to not be seen. Sakura leaned back, feeling exhaustion take over her body. She slid to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later… 

Where was she? Did he miss her? He narrowed his eyes in malice; she was running from him. He fastened his pace as he heard steady breathing. _She was right there?_ He had passed by that (damn) tree three times.

The sun was very close to rising.

Itachi slammed the suspecting kuniochi against the bark of the over grown tree. She opened her right eye and looked at him, emotionlessly. (Even more emotionless than the Uchiha himself.) He was close to punching her in the face.

"Open your left eye!" he ordered, and tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"It won't work," she said, narrowing her eye. He narrowed his eyes the same.

"Open your eye now!" he ordered. She sighed, close to giving in from pure annoyance. _He is such a stubborn ass!_ She had turned her head away in the thought and when she turned back her shugengan was visible.

The red and blue were grinding against each other so much tat the white, and green and yellow cylinders almost disappeared. She felt pure anger at his aggressiveness. He sighed, oddly, revealing his shock. Was he really expecting a normal eye? Stupid Uchiha. Did he really expect anything less than beautiful? He widened his eyes, his black commas swirling at a rat's heartbeat. He noticed that her eye was exceptionally red now, no blue or white at all, and the green and yellow cylinders were moving casually.

After three minutes of nothing happening, she turned towards the sun rising. He sighed, again, and looked with her. She felt the heat radiating off his body, and stuck her leg between his. He turned back to face as she started to fall back down to the ground. He caught her. _Perverted girl_, he had thought when he felt her slim leg so close to _him_. He scanned her crumbled body in his arms. The position was indecent. He picked her up fully in his arms, felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her breath touch his neck warmly. It gave him goosebumps. She chuckled, inwardly. This was too easy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi placed the unconscious Sakura on a bed and removed all visible weapons under her cloak. He untied her cloak and could not help but notice her leaf headband. _Leaf?_ He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked a thumb across it. He scowled and narrowed his eyes. He pulled away as Deidara and Kisame peeked in. Itachi threw her cloak over her body. Deidara narrowed his eyes, and smashed the ice pack against his head more. They went outside the room, shutting the door and, cautiously, looking at each other.

"How did you get her?" asked Kisame, thinking back to the point where they were trying to stop her… with a big boulder. She had moved right after they had thrown it.

"She fell asleep," said Itachi, simply. Kisame and Deidara stood frozen to their spot with their mouths agape. Itachi rarely lied, so he did not use his sharingan.

"What do you mean 'she fell asleep'?" half-screamed Deidara, narrowing his eyes further and face forming into a scowl. Kisame chuckled and walked a little ways down the hall. "YOU DO KNOW THAT SLEEPING BEAUTY IS IN MY ROOM!" he shouted, and mumbled the rest. "…And not in a dungeon where she deserves to be?" Itachi gave a chilly chuckle and turned the corner. Various want-to-be Akatsuki members stuck their heads out of their rooms, grumbling with complaints. They silenced when they saw Deidara, Kisame and Kakuza there. Kisame chuckled at Deidara and wandered after Itachi slowly.

Deidara sighed, glaring at the Akatsuki followers around him. They sealed themselves into their rooms to fall asleep. He looked down at the floor briefly, and turned to enter his room.

He smirked, seeing her weak, open, vulnerable body on his bed. His smirk widened as he approached with his perverted hand already in front of him. His eyes sparked with lust and oddly, greed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakuza tapped Kisame on the shoulder, motioning at Deidara's door. Kisame nodded and walked forward. Kakuza sighed and untied the brown cloak he as wearing. So they brought home a sake drinker. She was useless to them, wasn't she? He wanted to know what that thing where her eye was supposed to be was. He sighed and turned into the kitchen, where several men still talked loudly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five minutes after Kisame was advised to stop Deidara… 

Deidara's hand had been so close. Why had Kisame ruined such a perfect moment? Argh! He jerked against the ropes that bound his hand together. He could not do any jutsus to get them off, besides the fact that his brain was not functioning quite right at the moment. He glared at his useless feet. They were tied together too, and were numb against the stone floor and the fuzzy couch. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would have to wait, until some sucker came along to help him. Wait…

"Deidara-sama, are you alright?" asked an ex-grass member of Akatsuki, returning from a mission that actually was a waste of time, but he had finished it. He had gotten the forbidden scroll. Deidara sighed and looked up at the grass nin.

"Un, could you please untie me?" he said, oddly nice, putting his wrists in front of him. "Kisame and Kakuza thought it would be funny if they tied me up and left me all alone for the whole night, un." The ex-grass nin tilted his head to the side in consideration, but disappeared a moment later in dark green smoke.

"Bastard," cursed Deidara, looking through an open window, and staring at the moon. He was so close to touching her… so close. He wanted her… He wanted to squeeze her… her… her butt. He blushed with excitement and smirked. He began to jerk around hoping that was enough of adrenaline to help him break the ropes. Or else, he would have to wait… and wait…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later… 

"Deidara-sama, are you alright?" asked an ex-stone member, follower of Akatsuki, that was wandering the castle's hallways. Deidara looked up at him and sighed.

"Untie me," he ordered. The stone nin nodded and sliced the ropes with kunai. "Thank you."

"Your welcome?" said the nin, nervously walking away into the darkness of the hallway. Deidara looked from him to the window. He molded his clay into the head of the ex-grass nin and made it explode. He was going to get that bastard back. _Oh_, yes he was. But first…

He turned and walked down another hallway. He was going to grope that woman. He smirked. Deidara turned into his room and –

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

Kakuza, listening in a nearby shadow, raised an eyebrow. _She escaped? Who is she?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the same time… 

Sakura spat out the water in her mouth. She landed in that damn lake, again. She looked over at the empty house and shrugged. She walked over to it and pushed the door open, gently.

"Hello?" she whispered, her shugengan did not see or sense anybody. She shrugged, again, undressing to dry her clothes and going to take a shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Where she came out, she left fifty-yen and began to redress.

Afterwards, she filled her pockets with weapons and left to go back to the same water village.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four days later inside of an inn in the water village. In which, she had spent sleeping those four days (in the inn) for merely 60 yen…

She wiped he stardust from her eyes as she redressed and restored the weapons.

She waved, groggily, to the innkeeper and walked out in the afternoon sun. She did not show her grogginess to the world, she just kept her half mask on and her left eye closed. Certain people mainly males that she drank with previously waved to her or greeted her. Their wives or girlfriends whacked them on their heads with jealousy. _Someone was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight_, she smirked slightly. Sakura made sure her cloak was closed as she purchased another gourd.

She walked away from the merchant and looked for a bar that she had bribed with only one hundred yen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few hours of searching, she realized that she was trapped in a genjutsu, and disappeared in gray smoke…

Sakura's feet slammed against a table as she landed. She almost lost her footing, but was helped down by half-drunken men that had recognized her. She looked up at them semi-surprised.

"Hey Ruka!" the whole bar shouted. She smirked, slightly.

"Sorry about that," she said, nicely, walking towards the bar and its stools. A few nodded or chuckled as she passed, because of her foolishness. She turned slightly pink, and her face turned into a frown. She looked at the bartender with boredom in her eyes. He smirked and slid a bottle of sake over to her. She nodded and poured it into the little cup she had in front of her. She never usually drank from the little cup, but she did today. She drank slower too, as if time had slowed. She felt a headache start to form and an ominous feeling punch her in the gut. She drank so slowly, soon she stopped drinking all together, and stay frozen with her elbow on the bar and her hand plastered to her head. She watched specks of dust pass by her and then something caught her eye.

Her head lifted and she looked straight through the window of the door. She thought she saw red eyes, but that was quickly gone by another type of color. _Fire…_

"Fire," she said, softly, but as soon as that word passed through her lips everyone turned to look at her as if she had shouted it.

The wind blew the door open, causing its window to shatter, and it was obvious that a building ways away was on fire. Nevertheless, to her, it was right next to her skin, dehydrating the cells, making them crack with death, and fall away.

As the bar was about to evacuate to help, two people stood in the way. Itachi _and_ Kisame.

"Come with us," ordered Itachi, looking directly at Ruka. She narrowed her eyes with amusement and stood up. The bartender, mindlessly, tossed her a bottle of sake and her gourd that he had filled when she was not paying attention.

Once Ruka, Itachi, and Kisame were outside, a pile of ruble fell in front of the door. A chill ran up her arm, not that the other two could tell. Other than her whole body was under a black cloak, she had her arms bandaged up so the engraved markings would not activate by the splash of someone else's blood. Same reason went for her fingertips and thighs.

A bunch of nins that were ex-nins from the Water country brought down another three rows of houses. An ex-sand nin by the threesome dragging dead corpses with chakra sand strings. She sighed. _Dear god…_

"Would you like to join?" asked Itachi, studying her body language. It did not tense, but relaxed further. She opened her shugengan and looked at him as it spiraled with redness, again eating the white.

This was the next step to becoming one with Akatsuki. One more step to their demise and Orochimaru's death. She smirked, slightly, and nodded.

Itachi took off running, using various jutsus and his sharingan to destroy people just by looking at them. She glanced at him and jumped to the tallest building there. Itachi jumped down beside her. She quickly widened her eyes. A pulse shook through the village.

The whole village collapsed without warning, causing all Akatsuki to jump to the only building left standing. She sighed, relaxing her shugengan to turn back to normal, but the white was still absent. Her left eye could do more than _just_ kill people. She stretched and yawned, listening to all her bones crack and snap. She put her plugged gourd onto her back, (over her cloak), and chugged the rest of the sake in the bottle.

All the while, most of the Akatsuki there were watching her every move with interest. When she finished, she shook the bottle to make sure there was nothing left.

An Akatsuki member turned as he spotted the last survivor of the water village. Ruka's shugengan turned red as she spotted him too. This shugengan was very bloodthirsty it seemed to her. It made her want to kill when it was not white.

A man in his mid-twenties with a bad shave. She froze. Itachi watched closely as she raised the bottle above her head and threw it directly at the man. The man, not being a nin or a very good nin, was hit and killed as fifty kunais exploded from it.

Everyone's eyes were now turned to the dead man in awe. She smashed a smoke bomb down on the ground in front of her and disappeared in her gray smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itachi darted after her. He was not going to lose her this time.

He watched as she went 'poof' and landed in water that looked like a lake. A newly founded chuunin scratched his head as she walked by him quietly. He watched her trudge into the forests.

Itachi dared down and walked up to the chuunin. The chuunin stared at him, wondering if he (Itachi) was going to attack. Itachi took out a bag and threw it at the chuunin.

"I was never here," he said, coldly, his face in a wicked scowl and glaring at the poor water chuunin. He nodded, smirking, and rattling the bag as he walked back inside of his house, forgetting all about his intentions to weed the garden.

Itachi ran past the chuunin, wildly eyeing the area around him. He had lost her again. _Damn…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruka changed directions from going to the Hidden Mist village to hide in the trees. She needed to join Akatsuki, but it was frightening. She was so close to appearing in their lair again.

She felt arms circle her from behind, covering her mouth. Suddenly, she enveloped entirely and was crushed against a black and white body. She turned around in the arms oddly, and found a black and a white eye staring back at her. It sounded like they were moving underground, quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him, frowning and grabbing her black cloak tighter to her body. She was not sure of his name, but he was more powerful than she was in certain ways. She found her body was becoming more crushed against him as the thing moved underground. She gave a grunt of disgust as he made another type of grunt.

Bastard… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reread and review please! I don't appreciate flames. (Nobody does, unless they are psychos!) Umm… I hope you aren't too confused about certain parts. You must have the ability to connect the dots and put things together in your mind, because not all stories are going to be like "A cat is sitting. The cat is black."

Got it?

Sasuke: Cough No!

Sirocco: Shut up!

Sasuke: Make me bit-

Sirocco: Argh! Get your ass back over here you jack-

Sasuke: JACK WHAT!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3: Cloaks and kisses

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three…….. **

_(Continuing from chapter two…)_

Ruka breathed in slowly, not knowing where she was. She sat up, still without opening her eyes. She wished to know who surrounded her. She opened her eyes slowly, as one of her hands subconsciously reached behind her and patted her back looking for her gourd. She pulled on the katana hilt ad felt it not budge. She widened her eyes and realized her stupidity. The katana was pressed so deeply to her back that no enemy would be able to find it, unless they removed all the bandages all over her body.

Her senses reawakened and she looked around seeing absolutely nothing. Perhaps, she was under a genjutsu of sorts, but she would not ever be caught in a genjutsu. The shugengan, much like the sharingan would be able to detect the genjutsu. She put her hands in front of herself and looked down at them. Gloves gone, and her arms were bare from the arm guards and the bandages, but what she was hiding wasn't there. _How could I be in a genjutsu? _She frowned, and realized that she was trapped in the sharingan and was completely naked. Nevertheless, it could not remove the katana on her back. Her katana could not be broken or forced into any jutsus. The ANBU guard had greatly evolved with the katanas they gave to the members in every single way.

She folded her arms over her chest, patiently waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. He could not keep this up forever could he? She did not know all of the secrets of the Mangekou sharingan. Kakashi had suffered because of it and Sasuke would never obtain it unless he made another best friend. She would kill him to protect Naruto or herself. She hated Sasuke… for everything, but mainly calling her weak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time passed like seconds in the real world, but here it passed like days. She groaned, lying on her back as another hour passed.

A red sun rouse over what seemed like burnt buildings. She sighed, scratching her nose. _Should I do something?_ She waited, again. _Why isn't anyone coming for crying out loud!_ She narrowed her eyes as a gray cloud outlined in black passed over her. A building collapsed beside her. She turned her head to look Itachi staring at her, emotionlessly. She felt the urge to say something, but instead turned her head to look at discolored sky. The sun began to disappear in clouds and acid rain started to fall. It destroyed the trees and buildings making them melt. She scratched her neck, and sat up. She tilted her head towards the approaching man, whom was smirking. He glided his eyes on her body very slowly.

She stood up, seductively, letting him think whatever way he wanted to. She was suddenly behind him, causing him to jerked to the side. She pulled out her katana as he threw a kunai at her. Three of him appeared to the side and they each surrounded her. She smirked, loving the feeling of a challenge, but let it fall back into an emotionless tone.

"A challenge?" she asked, tilting forward, knowingly, to the main Itachi, as she pulled her katana out of its sheath. She ran forward, same as the four Itachi, and collided with his stomach. He made a soft groan as she felt the mental pain of hundreds of kunais plunging into back. She fell forward against Itachi and slid to her knees. Her katana had a new sheath. Itachi's stomach. The delusion turned red and faded into whiteness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruka sat up, abruptly, coughing up the blood from the mental abuse. She opened her eyes immediately after, clutching her stomach. She realized that one-hundred-and-fifty-four pairs of eyes were staring at her, each clutching a weapon close to their body. She pulled her foot under her body as she prepared to stand. She heard something slosh behind her.

She turned around and noticed that her gourd was open on the ground. She looked at it, blandly, and held it in front of her body. Her clothes were intact, her body seemingly untouched while she was unconscious. She tightened her hold on the narrow brown mouth of the gourd until it shattered on the floor. She stood, taking one step back, while she tried to gain her sense of standing. Her shugengan swirled madly in the redness. She lifted her head to the first forty in her sight. _Where are you Itachi? I feel like skinning you_.

The ground shook, the vibrations flowing outward of Ruka's body, and heading straight towards the first forty.

Their clothes were torn and their skin was burned away layer by layer in a matter of seconds. They had no time to scream as their bones finally exploded into white dust and disappeared out of sight. She could still see the white particles though. The people around her were screaming and yelling, possibly crying.

She turned to the right as she saw Itachi walking slowly toward her. She looked past him and the ground shook again. The thirty people standing behind him deteriorated. The six people left, standing to her left, ran and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Deidara, Kisame, and another Akatsuki member puffed in. They noted that no one but them, Ruka and Itachi were left. She either killed them or they all chickened out, but that was unlike those killers. The strongest and bravest of the Akatsuki followers were ordered to restrain her. They thanked each other wordlessly for not allowing all the followers and members to be here. They had underestimated her, again.

Itachi paused and looked over at them. Ruka slowly looked over at them too. _That stranger_.

"Hello again, young sake drinker," said the Akatsuki member dressed in his black cloak with red clouds outlined in white.

"Hello, again, stranger," she said, smirking and bowing slightly. He chuckled, narrowing his eyes in amusement, and motioned her to come closer. She glanced at Itachi, then Deidara, then Kisame, and back to the stranger. She approached, calmly, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from all of them. "Care to tell me where my cloak is?" She observed his physique as she came to stand in front of him. _Damn, he's hot._ She giggled inwardly. He took her hand into his hand and led her out of the dark room. Itachi turned into a cloud, while Kisame and Deidara stood frozen with their jaws open.

"Let me lead you to another place," he said, smoothly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She felt a blush burn lightly on her cheeks, and thanked herself for wearing the half mask. She turned her head away, casually and looked at the stone hallway with wood floor. She looked forward.

The more they went forward, the closer to the light they became. She switched from holding his hand, to holding his arm. The wood disappeared on the floor, replacing it with cold stone. The walls dripped and she heard water rushing above her.

"We are under water, if you haven't noticed yet," he said, pulling her as she slowed absentmindedly. She nodded, studying the ceiling for a short time, and looking ahead again. She could not stand to look at him. He made her blush, and if she were not still pissed with Sasuke, she would blush whenever she was near Itachi. It was a light blush, thankfully, and it could barely be noticed. The light neared and loud voices could be heard. She longed to know what the time of day was.

Suddenly, they entered the bright light. "Welcome to Akatsuki," he said, and paused at the mouth of the hallway. She closed her left eye and let go of the Akatsuki member's arm. She walked forward. Couches circled a large stone fireplace, and various tables were scattered in the ballroom like area. Several of the seated Akatsuki followers stood up and left the room, and the rest stayed.

"What is your name?" she asked, turning her head and looking at him. His eyes were white with an odd black pupil. _Is he blind?_

"My name is Kakuzu of Akatsuki, and you are?" he asked, not moving. She paced around the edges of the room, looking out each window as it passed.

"My name is Ruka of sake," she said, swinging herself to the other side of the couch to sit. She quickly jumped off as soon as something groaned.

"And that is my usual partner, Hidan-san," said Kakuzu, pointing at Hidan, whom was furious.

"Do you have a death wish or something girl?" Hidan growled, jumping up and waving a kunai at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Hidan-_kun_," she said, slyly, narrowing her eye at the entertainment. She grabbed his hand, twisted it to break it and walked away with a new kunai in her hand.

He groaned, slightly, glaring at her back. She stopped walking, and sighed. She threw the kunai at Kakuzu, turned and walked to Hidan.

"Sorry Hidan-san," she said. Her hands turned green and she softly picked his hand up to heal it. She could feel the glare he was giving her, this made her smirk. She made eye contact with him and didn't break the stare until his hand was fixed.

She jerked her head to side and back flipped as he sent ten shurikens at her. Her smirk tightened. She ducked down low to the ground, on her very hands and stomach. Then bolted from the position disappearing from sight. She was actually running around and several of the furniture and people extremely fast. She narrowed her eyes in amusement.

When she stopped, she had thrown one hundred kunai at his Kawarimi no jutsu, by accident of course. She saw him appear behind him and performed Kawarimi. A log went poof where her body was as a one of her katana pierced it. So that was where her weapons had gone. She stayed still in her hiding spot, trying to decide whether or not to some out, and call truce. There was always time for fighting later.

"Oboro Bunshin no jutsu," she whispered, performing the signs with one hand, as she used the other to steady herself. Her clone walked to Hidan and asked for a truce. He didn't move, he just stood silently in front of her clone. The clone waved its hand in front of his face and shrugged, walking towards a window. Then the clone turned into mist and disappeared.

She looked down at Hidan again, she knew Kakuzu was staring straight at her. Why wasn't he moving?

"Henge no jutsu," she muttered to herself, it made her concentrate. A person never had to say it aloud, unless they were weaker. She was no weakling. She changed into Kisame and walked out of her hiding spot. Kisame's big sword was strapped to her back, fake version of course. _What would happen if he suddenly appeared around the corner? _She walked past Kakuzu, and headed down a hallway. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He could easily see through her disguise. He had a trained eye.

He followed her on the ceiling and hidden in the shadows and darkness that thickly littered the hallway.

She reached the end of one hallway, three hallways away from where Hidan was, and turned into a room. As soon as she entered the room, she turned back into normal Ruka of sake. It was a kitchen, and nothing was in it at all. A kitchen sink that was shameful, an oven and stove of sorts and other pans that had five thousands pounds of dust on it. She glanced to the other side to see ten tables and five chairs around each table. She traced her lower lip, mindlessly, and walked over to the sink. She sighed, and rubbed a finger through it.

She looked down at her glove. _Damn_. It was now black with soot as if the counters had been threatened by fire. She looked to where there should be cabinets. Kakuzu dropped down to the ground and walked right beside her. He was breathing down her shirt. He was too close. She looked up at him, slyly, amusement flickering in her eyes. His eyes were narrowed, but empty, and his face was unreadable. She felt her hair slide down her shoulder. Where was her cloak again? She looked down quickly and, unintentionally, hit with her brown hair.

"Where is my cloak?" she asked, not looking up, but checking her ANBU vest for her weapons. She hid weapons everywhere, but it would be easy for someone to empty these. "I need my weapons those cost a decent amount of money and I'd hate to waste it." Kakuzu gripped her shoulders, and swung her around to look straight into Itachi's sharingan. "Hey, Itachi-san." She smirked, her shugengan turning red to fight against him in her own way. He could not take her into his world this way. "Do I get a room or a dungeon cell? Or are you going to stand there and look at me all day, just because you can't use that lovely sharigo or was it sharingo or something."

She shrugged; she liked to play dumb for the enemies. His eye noticeably twitched, and he turned as fast as he could so she would not see it. Ruka removed herself from the warm hands of Kakuzu, and went to stand in front of Itachi. She leaned her face in, extremely close to Itachi's face. She realized her half mask was down and frowned.

"_Itachi_-san?" She stretched his name, almost in a whining voice. Hidan and Deidara, along with five other Akatsuki, ran through the door and knocked into the back of Ruka.

Itachi and Ruka collided and their lips…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I love to mess with you guys sometimes, that's why I am stopping to give you the jutsus.  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Body freeze skill (Kanashibari no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Orochimaru, Kakashi, ANBU

Used to immobolize enemies. Stops them and freezes them in their tracks.

Body substitute skill (Kawarimi no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: All shinobi

The user switches his/her body with a plant, animal, or anything for that matter. This is used to

escape dangerous situations such as sharp projectiles being flung at the person. Sometimes you

can damage your opponent with this attack even.

Chakra absorption (Chakra kyuuin no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Yoroi, Kabuto

This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponent's chakra by putting his palm on the enemy. To

activate tis ability the user has concentrate a considerable amount of chakra into his hand, making a

soft blue flame appear around it. The greatest disadvantage of this ability is that the user has to

make contact in order to drain chakra. Only Yoroi seems to possess this.

Dance of the crescent moon (Mikazuki no mai)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Gekkou Hayate

A sword technique which creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent.

Earth Barrier clay prison (Doroudomo Doten Kekkai)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Jiroubou

A earth elemental ninjutsu attack in which the user pummels his hands into the ground and forms

a dome around the enemy. The doA earth elemental ninjutsu attack in which the user pummels his

hands into the ground and forms a dome around the enemy. The dome is a barrier which stops them

from attacking but at the same time sucks up the enemies chakra. Due to the area in which it spans

it has some vulnerable spots which chakra flow is not flowing to, in which case the enemy can focus

their attacks at this certain point to break through. me is a barrier which stops them from attacking

but at the same time sucks up the enemies chakra. Due to the area in which it spands it has some

vulnarable spots which chakra flow is not flowing to, in which case the enemy can focus their attacks

at this certain point to break through.

Earth barrier raging wave

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Jiroubou

A jutsu in which the user shoots a specific amount of chakra at a specific direction under the ground

to destroy the land an opponent is currently standing on and blow them back with debris of rock and sand.

Earth Wall Land flip (Doton Doruki Gaeshi)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Jiroubou

A technique where a user hits the ground and flips the ground to create a wall to defend from an attack.

Fire element, Phoenix fire (Katon Housenka no Jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Sasuke

A technique where the user blows multiple fire balls from his mouth. It can also be combined with

throwing weapons, which creates weapons engulfed in flames.

Fire element, Grand fireball (Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Sasuke and Itachi

A technique where the user blows a large ball of fire from his mouth.

Hidden mist skill (Kirigakure no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Zabuza

A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.

Lightning Edge or The Thousand Birds (Chidori)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Kakashi and Sasuke

A secret move for assassination purposes. Its secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation

of the body to generate a large amount of Chakra. He then concentrates that large amount into the

thrusting arm and rushes towards the opponent. This ability causes the body to speed up, and therefore

making the attack more deadly. It emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds (Chidori)

chirping. It's Kakashi's only original move, and it's said that he once cut through lightning with it, hence

its alias: Lightning Edge. Since straight movement is easily countered by the opponent, it's used in

combination with the Sharingan.

Mud cannonball (Dango Dotonidoryo)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Jiroubou

An earth elemental attack in which the user uses chakra to grasp a huge amount of land mass, and

then forms it into a huge boulder and then hurls it at the enemy.

Poison Gas (Doku Gasu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Shizune

The user breathes a large amount of Posion gas from there mouth, and anyone the breathes it in will

be instantly Posioned.

Raining needles (Jouro Senban)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Hidden Rain shinobi

A barrage of needles that are sent flying at the opponent from a hidden place inside an umbrella. The

needles are then controlled using Chakra and directed at the enemy.

Shadow clones (Kage bunshin no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Naruto, 4th Hokage, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Itachi & all other high level shinobi

Unlike the regular bunshin no jutsu, Kage bunshin creates real clones, not just illusions. The power and

chakra of the user is evenly distributed among the clones depending how many there are. This makes it

impossible to decipher which is the real body. This clone can also attack. If this clone recieves a direct hit, it

will disappear. This is treated as a forbidden jutsu but many advanced shinobi still know it. It is mainly

a jounin level technique.

Shadow shuriken clone skill (Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Sarutobi

A technique that multiplies a thrown object into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real damage.

Summoning Technique (Kyuichose no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Naruto, Orochimaru, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Temari, Jiraiya, Kidoumaru

The Users signs a blood contract with the animal summoning, then with the correct seals they can summon

the animal. There are many kinds of creatures that can be summoned, Snakes, Toads, Slugs, Monkeys,

Dogs, Turtles, Spiders.

Tile shuriken (Kawara shuriken)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: 3rd Hokage

Tiles near the user are transformed into usable suriken, and are directed toward the target. The 3rd Hokage

uses this ability on Orochimaru while on a traditional Japanese tile roof.

Transformation skill (Henge no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: All shinobi

A basic shinobi skill. Transforms the user into another different appearance. Whether they transform into

another person or turn into a material thing such as a shuriken, doesn't matter.

Water clone (Mizu bunshin no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Zaubza, Kakashi, & other people from the Hidden Mist village

Creates clones composed of water. When hit, it automatically dissolves and returns back into shapeless

water. This one is capable of attacking. The clone has 1/10 of the power of the original. It can only be

controlled while still in a certain radius of the user.

Water element, Water wave (Suiton, Suishouha)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Nindaime

A jutsu which creates water out of no where and then thrases it all over the place drowning the opponent and

slamming them into solid surfaces. The attack requires a high ammount of chakra to be performed.

Water element, explosion skill (Suiton daibakufu no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Zabuza, Kakashi

Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately

large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. It's a devastating jutsu.

Water prison skill (Suirou no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Zabuza

Creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the

drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working.

Wind Blade (Kaze no Yaiba)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Baki

Creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform

Inner Decapitation skill (Donton Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu)

Type: Taijutsu

Used by: Kakashi

The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under

the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to more powerful jutsu.

Pain of a thousand years (Sennen Goroshi)

Type: Taijutsu

Used by: Naruto and Kakashi

A technique where the user sneaks up behind his opponent, and performs a very powerful asspoke.

Shadow Shuriken (Kage shuriken no jutsu)

Type: Taijutsu

Used by: Sasuke

A technique which places a second shuriken in the shadow of a first (thrown) shuriken, confusing the enemy.

Magen: Jogoku Kouka no jutsu (Demonic illusion: Descending Hell Technique)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Yoroi

Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that causes its opponent to see a vision of a tremendous ball of fire that

will descend from the sky to envelope the target. The victims of the jutsu will believe they are being engulfed

by a torrent of fire and will flee from their location to safety.

Magen: Kokoni arazu no jutsu (Demonis Illusion: false surroundings technique)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Kotetsu and Oboro

Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object or area.

Magen: Nibai Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Oboro

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Kakashi

Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the

serpent hand seal that causes a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast,

the world will appear normal to the target until they have seen the illusion.

Nehan Shouja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Kabuto

This technique is an incantation spell that allows the caster to place a large body of people into an intense

and unconscious state. The spell, however, can be avoided by forming the tiger hand seal and using the

dispel skill, further cancelling it.

Doton no Jutsu (Earth release technique)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Advanced genin skill

Doton no Jutsu, the act of using the earth elements, allows the ninja to go into the earth and hide from his

opponents. Earth release also allows the ninja to manipulate the earth in attacks against their opponents.

Kanningu no jutsu (Cheating technique)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Advanced genin skill

Kanningu no Jutsu, the act of cheating, allows the ninja to take advantage of their skills to cheat on exams

and tests. Examples of this skill can be seen during the first test of the Chuunin Exam. Ninja like Uchiha

Sasuke can use the Sharingan to copy the movements of other test takers, or like Yamanaka Ino who can

transfer her spirit into another body to read their answers.

Kinabori no waza (Act of tree climbing)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: advanced genin skill

Kinobori no Waza, the art of tree climbing serves a dual purpose. Taking part in Kinobori Shugyou (Tree

Climbing Training) helps a ninja learn how to focus their chakra, and it also teaches them how to run up trees

and walk up walls. The training helps the ninja learn how to focus just the right amount of chakra to a

particular part of their body. The amount needed to climb is small but it must be precise. The feet are said to

be the hardest location to learn how to master chakra focusing. So by gaining the art of this skill, the ninja will

be able to have any jutsu available to him (theoretically) because she can focus chakra as needed. Next the

chakra released must be properly controlled.

Mokuton no jutsu (Wood release techinique)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Yamato

Mokuton no Jutsu, the act of using the wood element, allows the ninja to manipulate and conjure tree and

wood at will. The wood will grow and bend at the ninja's will, taking whatever form he needs.

Shikumi no jutsu (Death viewing technique -Killing intent-)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Orochimaru

Shikumi no Jutsu is a technique used to completely stun an opponent. If the target looks into the eyes of the

ninja, their mind is suddenly inflicted with intense visions of their own brutal killing. This results in their body

going into shock and being unable to move. If the target can physically injure their own body, the pain can

be enough to end the paralysis.

Suimen Hokou no waza (Act of water surface walking)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Advanced Genin skill

Focusing an even amount of chakra out of the soles of their feet, they can balance themselves on the very

surface of the water.

Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone/split body skill)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: All shinobi

A jutsu that creates an illusionary clone of the user, in numbers of 1 or more. The Clone disappears after

being struck with an attack, and can deal no damage.

Cancel (Cancel)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: all shinobi with great chakra control

A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user.

Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of darkness)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: 1st Hokage

Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. Causes confusion.

Oboro Bunshin no jutsu (Mist clone skill)

Type: Genjutsu

Used by: Rain ninja

A clone that cannot attack, and disappears in one strike.

Shintenshin no jutsu (Mind body switch skill)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Ino

Allows the user to send its spirit energy into another body, and control them. The spirit energy travels slowly,

and if it misses, it takes a good amount of time to return to the body. Any damage done to the target while

the jutsu is in effect, is also done to the users body. Primarily used for spying - lasts about 5 minutes.

Sharingan

Type: ninjutsu (Advanced bloodling, eye technique)

Used by: Kakashi, and Uchiha clan

A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most

well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of

opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest

movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu,

it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.

Shikon no jutsu (Dead soul no jutsu)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: Kabuto

A jutsu which causes a dead bodies heart to beat for a few minutes. In this time, the user can move dead

bodies, to act as targets or diversions.

Suiton Sujinheki (Water type; water barrier wall)

Type: Ninjutsu

Used by: 2nd Hokage

Creates a blast of water from the mouth, usually used to block fire type attacks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you all weren't too confused. It's actually quite simple. Also there will be jutsus that aren't in Naruto; they are the ones I made up. Makes it more interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After returning home, leave off from the end of chapter one…_

She turned the corner to where Sasuke used to live. She knocked, almost timidly, on the door. She waited a few minutes, and then shrugged to walk away. She would track him later. She sensed someone else's chakra. She opened her left eye and looked around without even moving.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice, walking towards Ruka. Ruka closed her eye and turned around.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, coldly, advancing one step. The person chuckled darkly.

"You can't run from me, Ruka."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _Damn it, he was supposed to be dead… _She narrowed her eyes at where he had stood. _His death was not important; he was a nobody_. She sighed, walking forward down another row of buildings. She slowed when she sensed another person was following her. Another familiar person. _Fuzzy eyebrows…_

She stopped completely and turned on her heel, looking down at the ground. Shadows covering her eyes. She smirked under half mask and felt the wind pick up, tickling the cloak around her ankles.

"Do you need assistance, miss?" asked Rock Lee, grinning and the famous shine on his teeth glinting to reveal her eyes. "Because, I, Rock Lee, will be glad to assist you, and if I can't I will run 50 laps around Konoha!"

The urge in her to tease and taunt him grew. She suddenly appeared with her chest against him, her eyes filled with fake tears. "Oh, I could never ask for such a thing from the honorable person such as Rock Lee-san!" she said, dramatically, shaking him by his shoulders to add the dramatic effect.  
He tried to calm her down. "Now, now, Miss, everything will be alright!" He put his fist into the air, his eyes glinting with emotion. She let go of him and pushed him away. She was already tired of this, she needed some sake.

"I'm just messing with you, Lee-kun" she said, monotone. She rubbed a soft finger down his cheek and pushed his head forward. She kissed him softly on the cheek, before pulling away to introduce herself to him.

"Wh-what?" he said confused, backing away slightly. He felt torn inside, fooled, and some of his spirit shattered. She did that to many people; she shattered them. She turned around suddenly as little arms circled her legs. Sachi was crying. She narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth together. Sachi never even cried when he was a baby. _He still is a baby_, she reminded herself. _My baby…_

Three kunais were thrown at Sachi; she deflected them with the katana that was tied to her back. She had two others there too. She opened her blood red shugengan, slightly angry about the situation. Two others were running to her, crying. An eight-year-old and another four year old, they both looked related. The four year old ran to hug her other leg and the eight year old hugged her from behind. She lowered her katana, slid it back into its sheath, and ruffled the two four year olds heads.

"Shh," she lulled them, until she could not hear their tears. She looked up and around. _I wonder where Lee went._ Five older boys ran over the hill, two were noticeably younger than the others were. Possibly ten year olds amongst thirteen year olds. They approached as if they were tough shit. She narrowed her eyes further.

"Ran to your mommy? Aye, Miko?" said one, teasingly. The girl holding her cloak in her sweaty palms jerked. Sachi looked up into his mother's eyes.

"Mama Ruka," he whined. She looked down sharply, and he nodded in understanding.

Sachi appeared behind Miko and her little brother. "Come on, Miko and Rashi," he whispered, holding Miko's hand. They ran and hid in the same tree that held the hiding jounins and the 'kidnapped' Lee.

Sachi looked up, his sharingan fully open in two commas. _Why were they watching his mom so intently?_ He looked back at Ruka with his hands over the mouth of Rashi. "Don't say anything," he whispered, removing his hand from Rashi, whom was about to bite it. Miko looked at Sachi.

"Sachi-san," she whined.

"Shh…"

They watched as Ruka stood perfectly still in front of the five boys. "Kanashibari no jutsu," whispered Miko, fully knowing what she was doing. Rashi looked at his older sister.

"What?"

"Shh!" hissed Sachi, putting a finger in front of his lips. "It's not the body freeze skill that would be too nice…" He narrowed his eyes and tried to look serious while thinking.

"Shikumi no jutsu," said Ruka, coldly, practically growling it. She began to mold string like, chakra threads with her hands, stretching them like taffy with her hands. Many did not know this technique, because this jutsu had no name.

"Shikumi no jutsu?" whispered Hinata, narrowing her eyes further. "Very few know it." She silenced automatically as Ruka spoke.

"Shut up, up there! You are too loud," remarked Sakura, smoothly. Looking upward, partially smirking right into Ino's eyes. _Stupid bastards, thinking I could not sense them._ She turned back to the frozen chuunins, one was crying and another had a bloody nose.

If she did keep casting the jutsu repeatedly, they would cough up blood. Nevertheless, she needed time to make them pay; a few more minutes. And if she stopped casting the jutsu they would try to escape it and inflict pain on themselves. The one way to stop it.

_See your deaths; see your future. _She took her right hand and made a hand jutsu, while the other one weaned the string longer, making it grow thicker and tough. Six versions of Sakura appeared each looking identical except for the unusually white eye. The clones had no pupil in one eye. Five Sakuras took the string and tied the chuunins together by it. The other Sakura took Miko and Rashi's hands to walk them back home. The real Sakura hugged Sachi as he jumped into her arms. She signaled them all to go. They nodded and darted off to become blurs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I am evil. I am submitting this 9/25/05. Sorry for the heck a long wait. I wanted to make it really great, fantastic, (etc.), but school started again, plus with the new dog. (-.-) It has been hell.


	4. Chapter 4: Ramen and Kunais

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Four

_With the five fake Rukas…_

"You little brats over do that again," said one of the five females, looking at the chuunins in her arms. "I will do something to you worse than death."

"What?" said one of them, smugly glaring at her as blood dripped out of his parted lips. "Torture?"

"Yes, perhaps," said one of the Rukas, smirking slightly. "But-"She was interrupted by herself.

"But we can bring you back to life and just kill you again," she finished and another spoke.

"And no one would ever know, except you, because you'd be too afraid to say a word."

All the chuunins, except one gulped. "Alright, ma'am," they replied, looking away from the five women.

Suddenly, they appeared in front of Tsunade's office. Ruka knocked harshly. The door slammed itself open as Naruto stood angrily in front of the five Rukas. They ran over him as they stomped into the room.

Ibiki stood beside the fifth with shurikens clutched secretively in his hands. His face as unfriendly as usual.

"Tsunade-dono!" the five shouted, bowing oddly while holding the chuunins. The Rukas threw the brats onto the floor in front of them. Tsunade sighed. Naruto slowly got up, rubbing his head and groaning as loudly as possible.

"What the hell's going on?" he grumbled, looking at the behinds of all the people in front of him.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura and those?" He moved forward, gaining back his composure. He pointed at the chuunins, taking a seat behind the oversized desk, which still partly belonged to Tsunade. He narrowed his eyes at them, and sighed.

"Say your ranks please and save me time from going though all the files and making you all go back to ninja training school."

They all answered immediately, "CHUUNIN."

Naruto stuck a finger in his ear and twisted it. "Uh-huh, thank you." He rolled his chair back to a large file cabinet.

Now taking this chance to speak, Ibiki walked forward to the one of with the darkest brown hair. "Sirocco!" yelled Ibiki, walking forward with clouds of hate and displeasing aura covering the room.

"They should have you all demoted to genin!" shouted the five Rukas in union.

"No," said Tsunade darkly. "Only two will be demoted, because of their repeated acts of trouble. Morino Sirocco and Leo Pepe-" Why do they have such odd names? Tsunade thought. "-will be demoted to genins. And the rest will be doing extremely boring and hard, D-rank missions for a whole two months. No leniency!" She turned her back and grabbed the files from Naruto's hands, marking something on the two files. The Rukas bowed and stabbed each other with kunais to poof and disappear. Naruto dropped the files he was holding as soon as they poofed. What an odd sight…

Sirocco had what seemed to be: a permanent frown on his face.

Ibiki roared in anger and grabbed Sirocco's ear. "Sirocco!" He pulled him out of the room, after bowing to the Hokages.

"Go now," said Naruto to the other chuunins and the one genin. Tsunade looked down at her desk at the newly formed pile of papers. Where did those come from? Her mind screamed at her. She looked up at Naruto as he disappeared.

"NARUTO! THIS IS YOUR PILE OF PAPER WORK!" she screamed, shaking the Hokage Tower.

"'scuse me, the sixth," said Sakura's clone that had appeared out of the ceiling.

"He left," mentioned the fifth, rubbing her head.

"Right…" Sakura's eyes drifted to the outside hallway, where he was hiding on the ceiling. "Anyway, if Naruto were here I'd like him to meet me at the ramen shop later so we can have dinner, be sure to bring a guest. Good day, the fifth." Sakura's clone poofed away.

Naruto yelped as he fell off the ceiling. "_Ooh, Naruto…_" came Tsunade's creepy voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The red chair in soon-to-be Naruto's office was flung out the window.

("Oww!" cried the chair, as it started to bleed and cry.)

Tsunade sighed, smirking at the bleeding Naruto on the floor. She picked up the phone, "We need another chair, please bring it to the sixth's office. Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Back to the past… (Where ever I left off…)_

Itachi and Ruka's lips crashed together, the whole room was left in a deep gasp. Ruka pulled away half smirking, Itachi's face was slightly pink. She performed one-handed seals, and shouted, "Water barrier techniques!" He widened his eyes and jerked her face the other way as water spurt from her lips. The ninjas that had gathered, and the other people just in the way, became soaked with the water while their backs slammed against a wall on the other side. She spat the last of the water into Itachi's face and jumped off. She slipped her half mask on and studied the destruction she had caused.

The kitchen looked clean; there was no more ash or soot.

"The kitchen's clean now, no reason not to cook in it," she said, smirking with amusement. "Does anyone want something _good_ to eat?" They shook their heads, wanting to nod, excluding the main Akatsuki whom did nothing at all. (Even though a small amount of drool coming from Deidara's mouth.) Kisame rolled his eyes as he sickly admired his surroundings.

"Looks like I missed the fun," he joked, trying to ease the slowly growing tension in the room. Itachi glared at him and left the room. Kisame, Deidara and Hidan left shortly after. The other ninjas disappeared seeing no reason to stay if there was not going to be a fight.

"You can cook later, miss sake drinker," said Kakuzu, motioning for her to follow him through the doorway of the kitchen. "Let's go get you your cloak that you left behind." She slowly followed after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He pushed open a door and let her walk in under his arm.

Suddenly, Ruka was outside. How did she get outside? Her sense told her that it wasn't possible. She had gone inward of the very big building, not outward of it. Her face was emotionless, but, maybe in some way it revealed her confusion.

"This is the indoor training ground; a couple of miles away are the entrance to the castle. This is placed here so that if someone, not an ally, would be destroyed before he or she enters the castle door," said Kakuzu, walking ahead of her. She felt her own katana quiver in jealousy. She suddenly missed her sake.

"I need sake, Kakuzu-kun," she whined, folding her arms over her chest. Kakuzu lifted an Akatsuki cloak in his arms, taking off her old black one. He placed the Akatsuki cloak on her shoulders, zipping it up. 'A cloak shouldn't zip,' she thought.

"Now you can drink for free," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "Deidara and a few others will be going with you… Deidara… has decided to take up drinking, because of you."

"Well," she started as Deidara and two others appeared. "That's not good-" Deidara sneezed, the two strangers stared wide-eyed at him. 'Deidara-sama never sneezes,' they thought in unison. "He should probably start to stop."

"I agree," said Kakuzu, nodding, and not looking at Deidara, nor the other two; ignoring their existence. Ruka and Kakuzu were only looking at each other, as if they were the only ones there. Deidara sneezed again.

"It's such a bad taste to like," she said, tilting her head to the side in relaxation. She let her eyes drift from Kakuzu to Deidara and the two strangers to a blade of grass moving in the wind. "It made me squirm when I started to drink it…" She seemed to drift mentally and stared up at the far away sky.

'So long ago…'

"Well, let's go, yeah," Deidara said, disappearing towards where the entrance was supposed to be. The two strangers motioned for Ruka to go before them. After a sigh, she jumped onto the first huge tree branch. She would have fallen had it not been for the chakra control in her feet.

"Do you know the way?" she called to Deidara from behind. She could not see through stone walls; they had to be thinner.

"Yeah, yeah," he yelled back casually, nodding. He smirked, silently to himself. He was going to get his revenge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Baka," whispered one of the two men. "Baka onna." The two hid in the shadows watching her have a staring contest with Deidara. He would win of course, with his eyes looking open when they were really closed. Cheating with the help of his clay. She twisted in her seat slightly, but kept on staring at him. He twitched, jolting to put his hands in front of his face. She raised an eyebrow at this, what was he doing? Being stupid and playing around? Thinking that she was going to cheat by poking his eyes out? She paused for a moment. That wasn't such a bad idea. (She did tend to be a sore loser at times anyway.) She slammed her sake glass on the table, nearly blinking, and jumped across it. He was starting to fight back when she punched him in the face. What's with those eyes? Why were they so hard? The word CHEATER flashed rapidly through her head.

"YAROU!" she shouted, unlike her coolness she presented to anyone else. The bar shook violently, and then she disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

Deidara's real eyes twitched as the left over clay on his face dissolved. "Was I just dreaming now?" he breathed out to himself, his voice slowly rising. "Or did she just call me a BASTARD?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She steadily moved through the fogs of the unknown place she was in. She wished that she did know where she was. She narrowed her one-open eye. Why was there so much fog everywhere! She swatted at it with her kunai in frustration. It thickened; suddenly her kunai was taken out from her hand. She jerked her head up to meet those white eyes. Both of her eyes jolted open in surprise, and then went to the normal emotionless calm look she had gone used to.

"Come with me," he said soothingly, guiding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, so that their Akatsuki cloaks melted into one.

"Where are we heading?" she whispered, his mouth above her shoulder, and his breath against her neck. "Hm? Kakuzu-kun?"

"We're going to get more sake, Ruka-chan." And then there was darkness around them. Her eyes searched for light, her senses failing her. She felt warm lips press against her neck and then the body of Kakuzu left her completely. Soon he was so far away she could not even hear his breathing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Present…)  
_

The real Ruka looked out over the village of sleeping Konoha. Sachi sat resting against her thin thigh. They were sitting on the Hokage's heads, but not Naruto's because it was too spiky. She looked down at her son and smirked.

"This is where I used to live Sachi," she whispered sweetly to him. "Back when I was weak." She looked away from the little boy, whose eyes lingered on her aging face.

"What happened to those mean men, mama?" asked Sachi innocently.

"They've been taken care of," she said softly, kissing him on the head. "What do you want for dinner?" His stomach growled on cue, and he looked up with a cute smile on his face.

"Food of course!" She smiled at him, but quickly turned cold and slipped her half mask on. She grabbed him at the same moment and held a kunai in front of her. Sachi winced and grabbed his mother tighter.

"Madame Ruka," said a voice; Shino. "That is you name, isn't it?" Sachi peered from behind her leg.

"Yes," she said crisply, lowering her kunai. Shino leaned forward and handed her a scroll from his pouch.

"Your new students, Miss Sakura." He disappeared as soon as she took it. She could still see him, right in one of the trees below, jumping from the Hokage's faces.

Sachi made a noise. Sakura zoomed her focus back on him. "What is it, Mama Ruka?" He pointed at the scroll in her hand. She would need to break him from calling her that, she noted to herself as she slipped it into her shirt. 'It should stay safe and _warm_ there…' She suddenly brought a big smile onto face and lifted him into the air, spinning around wildly.

"Come along Sachi, my child! Let's go to the local ramen shop!" The little boy squealed in joy.

"Thank you, Mama Ruka." She narrowed her eyes, but felt compassion and love towards him. But, she would need him to stop calling her that. She held him to her chest and jumped down from the Hokage's heads.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Naruto!" said Hinata, leaning across his chest to grab his hand from his chopsticks

"Ay! Hinata!" he warned, trying to save his chopsticks from her evil wrath. "I know what you are up to!" She looked up at him, a fake shocked expression on her face. She fully sat on Naruto's lap. She took both of his hands and wrapped them around her waist. She took her own and hung them around Naruto's neck. She cleverly swiveled the chair around so that her back was to the outside and his to the shop as she kissed him. 'I win… again…'

She continued to distract him and poured his whole ramen bowl into her own. Then she slid right back onto her chair. She ate as quickly as possible before he could recover.

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto, making a grab for her bowl. She reached to snap it up before he did, but failed.

"Now-now Naruto!" cooed Sakura with her half mask up still. It's not nice-" in her arms was Sachi holding Hinata's bowl of ramen. "-to steal from women." Naruto frowned. "After all," continued Sakura. "It seems this one needs as much as she can."

Hinata and Naruto blushed. Sakura leaned forward, and Sachi handed the bowl back to Hinata.

"Two bowls of noodles with vegetables please," Sakura called to the man behind the counter. He nodded slowly and she threw him the money in a sack.

"Thank you, little boy," said Hinata, reaching her hand to shake his. He pulled away and hid his face against Sakura's chest.

"It's okay," whispered Sakura to him, rubbing a soft finger against his cheek. "Go introduce yourself to the Hokage's wife!" A tear slid down Sachi's face and Ruka held back the urge to slap him; tell him to be strong for her and his own well being. She had disciplined him harder than his own father. She only wanted what was best for her child and that was for him to survive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Past once more…)_

She had been alone for an hour or two. It was possible – if she wanted – for her to sit still for as long as a week, but she did not want to sit still. She wanted those lips again. All she could think about was Kakuzu. What had he done to her? She hadn't felt this way since she was in "love" with that Sasuke. There was Shino of course, but she loved _him_ for another reason. Sasuke was just mysterious, had a blood-stained life, those eyes… delicious lust-filled eyes…

Kakuzu's were white, but whatever! His lips, she thought. Felt _so_ _good_.

She kneeled on the floor, her head tilted to the side in thought. It tilted more and more until her whole body had collapsed to the side. The floor was a cold black tile. She sat awkwardly with her legs crossed and arms leaning on one side of her body.

"C'mon," she thought out loud to herself. She felt her katana quiver in frustration. She jumped up and looked around. Pitch black, everything was nothing. Not a single light. Sometimes it seemed impossible to her, but right now: it was a fact. She was part of the nothing. She was nothing here.

She concentrated on the noise. Nothing, nothing, echoed back at her. Even her moves were silent and she was the loudest silent there was here. She broke out into a cold sweat. She needed sake; she couldn't concentrate. Sake! yelled her body. She was such an alcoholic! Sake was the only thing that managed to keep her head on straight. She needed it for her eye – her new eye.

Then she heard it.

A low whizzing sound, but it got louder. One hundred kunais! She thought. Her shugengan turned burgundy red with anger and irritation, and destroyed almost all of the things that were heading towards her head. She rolled herself into a ball to shield her head from whatever it was. The floor began to fall in, and she with it.

A hand reached out and she stabbed it with a kunai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruka fell back down onto the chair she was on as she entered the bar again.

"Ooh! Look who came crawling back!" cooed Deidara, sliding closer to her with his chair. "Ready for a rematch?" He smirked, putting his chin on his hands. "I swear it be fair this time…" She frowned at him, grabbing the nearest bottle if sake. She chugged it contently.

That jutsu she had been trapped in was very clever and proved a point to her. Other than that there were going to be more of those, she could not leave the Akatsuki. She was a member now; to do their bidding – their master's. She gasped for air after finishing it.

"More sake!" she shouted at Deidara coldly. "Sake, Deidara," she whispered to him in a dangerous low tone. He nervously ushered over the bar tender and bribed him. Ruka was gleefully given large amounts of sake.

"Drink all you can," whispered Deidara, leaning to her closely. "Because the Akatsuki don't give sake to weaklings." She looked up at him, offering a questioning look.

"Then why do they give it to you?" she asked innocently, and then continued chugging more.

A huge blood vein popped from his head. "WHAT?" he screamed, standing up from his seat angrily. "That is it!" He put his arm in front of him. In order for me to gain my honor back… "I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Next day…)_

"I can't believe you drunk yourself and the bar," said Deidara curtly, crossing his arms and not looking back at the at the crumbled building behind him.

"I can't believe you drowned everyone in sand," said Ruka. "Including the building…"

"It's clay…" He paused. "So this never happened?"

"What building that has no more sake…"

Deidara chuckled and she smirked. "Shall we head back?" Deidara asked, Ruka looked at the building behind her once more and, after a while, nodded. Her body fazed out as he quickly darted from branch to branch jumping closer to the castle. She followed after slowly, eyeing her surroundings. She hummed as whizzed through the air after him. It was a classical song she had heard from a foreigner when she was younger. She had been forbidden to even think about it, especially when he was finally (publicly) executed. 'I can't recall what he did anymore.'

Deidara darted a glance at her. "Watch out for that tree –" She hit her head on the very tree branch. 'OWW!' she thought, holding her head. 'Blasted eye, not watching out for me!'

"Ruka…" said Kakuzu, she sat down on a nearby branch. She looked up at him. She half smirked.

"I hope you didn't see that," she said softly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope," said Deidara, walking her way. "He didn't see anything, but –" He pointed down below the branch, where a large herd of Akatsuki cloaks stood. They were laughing under those straw hats of theirs. Ruka growled softly, opening her left eye a crack. It casually turned from white to blue to red. The cylinders turned and one by one the group members below lost a finger. Deidara and anyone else did not know what she had done. Her actions happened in one second. No, two seconds.

It was so clever. She was so clever, she thought to herself. But when she looked up at Kakuzu with her left eye shut. She knew he had seen it all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 pages of glory people! Bwhahahah! Well, finally, here's chapter four. I just had not had the time to type anything since my parents took away the computer in April and then t the end of July they finally gave it back. (Bastards). So… when August is over the computers will be gone once more. Rolls eyes how annoying, eh? Anyway, I've started to hand write chapter five and (looks at the pages) there are about five and a half hand written pages. (This will probably be like three when typed…) But hell! Chapter five isn't finished being written yet! (Or is it… checks again no, not yet.)

In Chapie fivie… there will be further explanations, but knowing myself it shouldn't reveal the whole plot that I haven't really finished planning yet. (Lol.) And no, there's still no sex in chapter five (at the moment…) to my knowledge. Maybe I should…

(CONTINUE ALREADY) No, Sakura and Itachi aren't getting down together just yet. But…well… you know, its coming. :D

Byes... Review or die… (Woo and someone tell me how many typos I've made, excluding this little part.)

ILY guys. [I love you guys. :)


End file.
